


Kisses Under The Moonlight

by DoubtLovesFaith



Category: Minoria, Momodora, Yuri Love, yuri - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Bombservice, F/F, Fighting, Fluff, Girl On Girl, Hot Springs, Knights - Freeform, Lesbian, Lesbian Kissing, Lesbian Nuns, Lesbians, Mild Gore, Minoria Game, Momodora Series, Nuns, Swords, Yuri, Yuri Love - Freeform, girl love, i'm in lesbians with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubtLovesFaith/pseuds/DoubtLovesFaith
Summary: After yet another horrible fight against the same usual monsters that are still trying to kill them dead, both Sister Semilla and Sister Anna Fran find love in the most truest, sudden of ways possible. A "Minoria" based Yuri story.





	Kisses Under The Moonlight

[Disclaimer] I don't own anything! All credit goes to "Bombservice" and whatnot! I just made this dumb story, is all. I also just really love the "Momodora" series in general ^.^

[Author's Note] There is nothing much to say here other than "Momodora: Reverie Under the Moonlight" and "Minoria" are two of the greatest games that I've ever played! And that's saying a whole lot. Trust me here. If you, random person reading this right now, never played those games before, then what are you doing? Try to get your hands on them ASAP! The "Momodora" series of games is a gift, and it kind of saddens me that I've only recently discovered them all. But, oh well! At least I know now, right? Oh, yeah, and I'm also really sorry about any typos and other dumb writing errors, okay? I'm not perfect, and neither are you! So SHUT IT!

(Kisses Under The Moonlight)

It happened again. It always happened to them both, and it always finished in a very familiar fashion, at that. The only thing that Anna Fran could do was look around in horror as she ran forward together with her fellow bodyguard, her most trusted companion. This special someone was none other than Miss Semilla, and at the moment Sister Semilla was tightly holding onto her partner's dainty hand as the two desperately tried to flee away from another massively large crowd of angry, possessed, sword weilding knights. It was dark out, and the brightly lit up moon shined its illuminant rays of white down upon the freshly bloodstained, terribly uneven, cobblestoned ground as the two girls continued on to sprint away together in search for a much safer place for them both.

Anna soon felt herself becoming weaker now, and the large hoard of stalking enemies around them only seemed to increase in size overtime. Sister Anna's legs were burning, they were pleading her panting body for rest, but she felt like she had no other choice but to force herself onwards with her friend. Thankfully enough, Semilla easily noticed Anna's once steady pace now becoming much more staggered, more wobbly. She didn't like it. Semilla vowed to always protect Sister Anna Fran, not stress her body out to jellied nothingness from running away for their lives like this. Soon as Semilla noticed even more enemies up ahead of them now, that was when the sword wielding nun decided that enough was enough.

"Curses," breathed Semilla under her breath, her two feet slowly coming to a complete stop.

Soon as she stopped running, Anna also stopped running, as well. Even though what seemed to look like thousands of bloodthirsty knights were hurriedly gathering around of them both all of the sudden now, Sister Semilla couldn't quite help but to notice just how exhausted Anna Fran looked and sounded like at this time. The black haired nun dropped down onto her two knees with her arms in front of her body, the loud sounds of her gasping for air breathing sounding borderline worrisome to Semilla as she sadly gazed down at her black haired, female companion.

Knowing that they did not have too much time left as death continued to evilly shadow them like this, Semilla kneeled down on one knee, gently placed her right hand on top of Anna Fran's shoulder, and then sternly spoke to her heavy breathing friend, "Sister Anna, look at me. Please, we haven't much time left." After saying those words, Anna quickly lifted her head up and locked eyes with her brown haired bodyguard, their faces much closer to each other's more than what they were used to. With their eyes steady staring at one another's, and their noses practically touching now, Semilla suddenly placed her left hand tenderly against the side of Anna's exhausted looking face before seriously saying to the young woman, "Anna, listen to me. No matter what happens here, do not move a muscle of any sort. I'll get us both out of this, okay? Promise me that you'll stay right here. Please, Anna."

Hearing the scary stomps and the clinging chainmail of the knights getting even closer to them, Anna Fran simply nodded her head a few times before sincerely answering Semilla right back, "I promise you, Sister Semilla. You have my word. I won't move from this spot-"

And it was at this very moment in time where it felt as if time itself came to a sudden and complete halt. Anna never felt so taken aback like this before, not ever. Even though the young nun has come across horrible acts of violence, ungodly looking monsters, and basically everything else that could quite effortlessly scar one's mind beyond repair, what she was experiencing right now was unlike anything other before. Semilla was kissing Anna, and on her own lips for that matter. Unlike the many other things of the past that dreadfully shook Anna Fran with sheer fright, what was happening right now joyfully bubbled up a fuzzy-like feeling deep inside of the nun's spirit that just felt ever so mysterious, and also outright astonishing. Though the sudden kiss only lasted for about three seconds flat, it did somehow manage to feel way, way more longer than just that to both of the female nuns.

"Thank you, Anna," were Semilla's last soft spoken words before quickly standing up, pulling out her sword that was still foully painted with blood, and then bravely dashing away to violently cling swords with a nearby knight enemy before instantly killing it in cold blood.

As the swordswoman speedily drifted around fighting off the knights that keenly had murderous intent towards the both of them here, knight after knight was brutally killed, many body parts were viciously cut off, blood was literally splattering everywhere, and nothing but really loud screams of agonizing pain was being heard as Semilla amazingly ran around easily killing every enemy in her deadly line of sight. There were so many of them. There were so very many knights around of them this time around, each and every one of them strictly hell-bent on killing the two girls with no remorse whatsoever. However, the scaling size of their army clearly didn't matter that much at all, and Semilla proved just that as she continued to elegantly run around while grotesquely murdering her armored foes with such ease, with such stylish looking grace.

As crazy and violent as all of this was right now, Miss Anna Fran felt herself unconsciously touching her own mouth with her right hand moments later on, the young nun's slim fingers carefully gliding themselves across of her slightly parted lips, tracing them dreamily as her mind was still straight focused on what just actually happened between Semilla and herself here. Why did she decide to kiss her like that? Was their any true feelings behind it all? Was she always in love with Semilla, but just way too afraid to admit it to herself? So many questions were running all through Anna's mind, but no real answers were currently popping up for her to truly grasp. Or maybe she did, in fact, know all along?

"Sister Semilla..." quietly whispered Anna as her mind kept on fondly reminiscing of their brief kiss together, the pigtailed girl constantly getting spears and swords wildly chucked straight at her, but then quickly blocked and or rejected right back by Semilla who was flawlessly protecting her dear friend with every last fiber of her own being.

After nearly an hour straight of fighting off the determined knights of darkness, Semilla forcefully sliced off the head of the last remaining knight, swung some of the thick blood from off of her shining blade, fancily sheathed her sword, slowly walked over toward the still kneeled down Anna Fran, and simply reached her right hand out to the girl before saying to her in such a calm sounding tone of voice, "Can you stand, Sister Anna? Are you alright? It looks like some blood got on you during the battle, but we can fix that. I believe that one hot spring is around of this area somewhere."

Anna couldn't help but to just stare into Semilla's dark brown colored eyes now. This slightly older woman was so unbelievably amazing to the young nun. Semilla not only used up most of her own energy running away from the monsters before hand, but she then somehow afterwards even fought and killed quite possibly more than one thousand knights in armor with seemingly no problem at all. Heck, Semilla even now didn't seem out of breath in the slightest, though she very much should be, if anything.

"Yes, I am fine. U-um, thank you so much, Sister Semilla! Honestly, you're so amazing...!" cutely, and also somewhat loudly expressed Anna Fran as she gently grabbed onto her quiet partner's small hand, seconds later being helped up on her feet as Semilla easily pulled the girl's body upwards now.

"Good. I am so very glad that you're safe, Sister Anna," sweetly said Semilla as she smiled at her friend, this rare and very beautiful sight nearly making Anna's knees completely weaken. "Now, let's go find that hot spring again. I think we both deserve to clean ourselves up after all of this unwanted mess."

Much later on that night, both the two female nuns were currently standing up and facing each other in the hot, soothing feeling waters of the hot spring; the water stopped above their shins at this section of the hot spring, mind you. The two girls were completely naked, their wet clothes were drying off somewhere in the corner, and they have been merely talking to one another about their mission for quite a long while now. However, feeling like now was the right time to get many things off of her shoulders here, Anna decided to boldly bring up what happened between them both just a couple of hours ago.

"Uh, Sister Semilla? P-please, do not be angry with me, but...! B-but, I just have to ask you this! I'm sure that you're already aware what I am about to ask you, but you...? Well, before you fought bravely to protect my own life, which I do most certainly appreciate very much, you... y-you kissed me. I just...! I just want to know what made you do that, Sister Semilla. Honestly, I do."

Semilla wasn't an idiot at all. She was not clueless as to why she did what she did, and also why Anna was even asking her about the event to begin with. Semilla figured that the pigtailed nun would have eventually brought up the kiss at some point if she didn't herself, and now seemed like that time. Semilla looked away from Anna now, her usual stoic seeming face appearing to look rather flustered all of the sudden, which was a look that was very uncommon for the swordswoman. Only Anna Fran could get her to somehow act up like this, apparently.

"Sister Semilla, please, it's okay..." assured Anna with the most softest of voices, the girl steeping a bit closer to her nude companion before gently cupping the swordswoman's left hand with both of her own two hands. "Don't look away from me like that, please. I don't like that. Look at me and tell me what's on your mind. P-please, Sister Semilla. I beg of you! I-"

Then suddenly, as if she just emotionally broke down or something, the usually always calm behaving Semilla quickly turned herself to face her friend once again, firmly grabbed both sides of Anna Fran's pleasantly shaped hips, and fearlessly looked the younger, somewhat surprised seeming woman straight in her black colored eyes before she started to dramatically confess to her female partner, "Sister Anna, I am in love with you! I-I...! It's true, all of it is true. I love you, Anna Fran."

Anna's eyes slowly began to widen more than before now, and the bewildered look on her cute face oddly only pressed Semilla on even further.

"I may have seemed completely calm back there, but I was scared, Anna! I thought for sure that I was going to lose you, or I was about to die...! I truly thought that something really bad was going to happen when that army of damned monsters began to chase us like that! So, because of those fears, I felt like... I-I couldn't possibly die without telling you how I feel." With her nerves calming down now, Semilla's eyes drifted downwards as she soon sadly sounding then whispered to the young woman, "Forgive me, Sister Anna. What I did was wrong. I'm sorry, honestly I am! I shouldn't have even done that! You probably hated it. You... probably even hate me now."

After calming down herself, listening to her heart, and honestly acting out on her own true feelings as well, Anna gently placed her left hand underneath of Semilla's chin, tilted the quietly weeping girl's head back up to the proper eye level, very tenderly kissed her friend's amazingly soft lips with five slow, really gentle feeling pecks, and soon gave the swordswoman the most innocently beautiful looking smile that she's ever seen before as she straightforwardly retorted back to the teary eyed nun, "Sister Semilla, hush. There is nothing that you could possibly do to make me ever hate anything about you. That kiss felt wonderful...! It felt incredibly good, in fact. I would have never in my wildest dreams ever believe that y-you... would actually feel the same way that I found myself feeling overtime towards you, Sister Semilla. Perhaps I felt this way when we first even met each other. Oh, you're so very b-beautiful, Sister Semilla...! And your skin is so soft. It feels absoluetly heavenly to just touch like t-this. I've always wanted to do this to you. I-I've always wanted to be closer to you, Sister Semilla."

Their breasts sensuously touching, the multiple kisses that Anna recently gave to Semilla, the soothingly hot feeling water around of their legs, the moon shining ever so brightly up in the unnaturally darkened sky, basically everything about this atmosphere, all while being coupled with the two naked nuns' bolder choices of action and dialogue here only continuously inched the two shameful girls even closer toward the peak of losing their own sexual sanity.

"Feel the same way, you said? You mean, you actually...?" asked Semilla with her breathing becoming heavier and her eyes half lidded looking now.

Nodding her head slightly, her own breathing also becoming heavier by the moment here, Anna Fran carefully wrapped both of her dainty arms around of her beautiful companion's neck as she then passionately voiced right back to her, "Y-yes, I love you, too! I love you, too! I love you SO much, Sister Semilla! K-kiss me again, Semilla! Please! KISS ME!"

And that was when the two nuns completely gave into their own deep-rooted feelings, their own sinful lusts for one another. Now, both Sister Semilla and Sister Anna began to kiss each other this time, except this time they were both not holding back anything at all. Their kisses were wet, they were loud, and they were certainly messy looking, too. They deep kissed one another in such a bizarrely sloppy looking, yet so romantically passionate-like way these slow passing moments, and it felt oh, SO satisfyingly mindboggling to them both.

After one full hour later of ardent tongue kissing between the two girls, Semilla eventually slapped both of her own hands down onto the younger woman's two plump butt cheeks in a rather fierce seeming fashion, seconds afterwards then starting to wetly kiss all over on Anna Fran's neck, chin, breasts, and ears as Semilla anxiously shook around the giggling girl's perfectly soft feeling ass flesh in her own two firmly squeezing hands.

"Y-you're so sinful behaving right n-now, Sister Semilla...! A-augh, gods! Goodness me! That's my butt you're touching, you know? Gosh, h-how very naughty of you, Sister Semilla! I bet that you've probably always wanted to touch my ass, now didn't you?"

"Damn! Gods YES! Oh, Anna! Gods, I love you!" lustfully screamed out Semilla as she sharply spanked Anna's right and left jiggling buttock, hearing her best friend speaking so darn foully the way that she was eventually only making the sword wielding nun begin to enthusiastically finger the once again loudly moaning woman like mad; Anna Fran herself instantly returned the sexually naughty favor right back to Semilla, as well.

Neither of them knew that this specific night tonight would eternally change their lives forever like this, but what they also didn't know was that from here on out they would both experience the most honest, inspiring, passionate, and most loving relationship that they could possibly even find. And they both, of course, found that miraculous love with each other.

The End!

Um, hello there! Thank you SO very much for even reading this here horrible mess! And as always though, may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.


End file.
